Vegetto
Name: Son Vegetto Family: Chi-chi(wife), Son Gohan(First-born child), Son Trunks(Second-born child). Age: 27 Race: Full Blooded Saiyan. Abilities: Zenkai; the ability to grow far stronger from any near-death wound. Great Ape; after staring into a full moon and absorbing 17'000'000 ZPS through his eyes, the gland in his restored tail triggers a transformation that amplifies his current power level by ten times. Ki(chi)/Power Level: As of Chapter 30; 16'000'000(Base form). Personality: Following more along Vegeta's sarcastic if snarky tone and prideful nature, more so than Goku's calm, relaxed and joking attitude, Vegetto is very caring about his sons yet determined they should not need his help in a battle. When things become serious, he becomes more focused and rational rather than losing control and fighting like a berserker. Nevertheless, the severe injury or death of his children pushes him over the edge into a state of absolute- if calm-- fury. He very much despises Kaioshin for a number of reasons, among them the constant lording of his hundred millions ki over Vegettos own weaker ki and constant harping about the danger of Buu. For those same reasons he doesn't consider it necessary to keep on training, mostly to spit in Kaioshins face about the danger more so than a lack of will to over take him some day. Techniques: Big Bang Kamehameha; Vegetto gathers an orb of ki to each hand after spreading his arms out to the side, then slams the base of each palm together and chants the name of the technique, merging the orbs and very different energies together to form a stream of fire engulfed in electricity. Kaioken: Vegetto splits and multiplies the ki(chi) within his body, doubling the amount it had previously contained and greatly enhancing his strength, defense, and speed. Taiyoken: Placing his hands on either side of his face, Vegetto closes his eyes and releases a flare of blinding light. Power Ball: Vegetto summons a small floating orb of ki to his upraised palm, leans downward, than twists and throws it straight up into the sky. With the command of "Burst and mix." he squeezes his fingers tightly into a fist, breaking the sphere apart and creating a false moon. Original Timeline Future Self Prior to intervention from Son Trunks, the Original Timeline(see Timeline 1) Vegetto was lured into teaching Demon King Piccolo the Kaioken technique within the Room of Spirit and Time. That simple mistake would set the future spiraling downward and ultimately result in the on-going struggle of the Further Altered Timeline(see Timeline 3. After teaming up with Dr. Gero to try and find a way to kill off Piccolo, Vegetto lost two of his limbs when the Sons of the Demon King attacked the mountain base the machine-man was using to house his creations, the Androids. Badly wounded and nearly bleeding to death, Vegetto was put in cryo-freeze until Dr. Gero could modify him into a cyborg. Over the next few months he became romantically involved with the human Bulma, who was being held prisoner at the original Red Ribbon Army base Dr. Gero had taken refuge in. Spurring a child with her, Son Trunks, Vegetto would go on to help teach his child how to fight with the aide of Yajirobe and machinery built by Dr. Gero. Somewhere around thirteen years after this, the latest batch of children spawned by Piccolo would discover the current base and end up killing Vegetto in the process. The incident triggered the Pseudo-Super Saiyan transformation in his son, Trunks. Category:Saiyans